Talk:Gohan
"Teen" Gohan confusion Gohan wasn't a teen in neither the Cell arc nor Bojack Unbound, so there's no reason to call him a teen in those perioda. The only reason he's considered to be a teen in those periods is because of a mistake the videogames have made. Strawberries1 (talk) 08:59, July 5, 2015 (UTC) There is no "Ultimate Super Saiyan Gohan" in Resurrection 'F' Gohan definitely isn't an "Ultimate Super Saiyan" in Resurrection 'F'. He doesn't power up into the Ultimate form at all during the film, and doesn't gain the stylistic changes (way eyes and hair are drawn) that can be clearly seen in the Buu Saga, Wrath of the Dragon, and Battle of Gods. You think a bigger deal would be made about him using his Ultimate form and Super Saiyan form simultaneously for the first time anyway. Aklieu (talk) 07:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe Gohan just gain critical de-buff. Lost his Ultimate form and all whats left - Super Saiyan.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 08:10, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :This is what I believe as well, but someone keeps on editing the article to mark him as an "Ultimate Super Saiyan" in Resurrection F. Having played Dokkan Battle, he's also not an "Ultimate Super Saiyan 2", it's just his regular Super Saiyan 2 form. :Aklieu (talk) 20:55, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :"You think a bigger deal would be made about him using his Ultimate form and Super Saiyan form simultaneously for the first time anyway." Except he already used that several times before, in Battle of Gods and GT. 20:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) *Simultaneously* is the key word here. In Battle of Gods, he powers up TWO separate times, first into Ultimate, second time into a Super Saiyan. In GT, he only becomes a Super Saiyan. Aklieu (talk) 09:35, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Gohan doesn't say he gets weaker he just hasn't kept up with his training Meshack (talk) 03:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::He says he can still go Super Saiyan... he thinks. Pretty sure he's gotten weaker if he's just barely able to turn Super Saiyan. Certainly not stronger. 01:23, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Gohan is definitely weaker than during Buu Saga and Battle of Gods, but he's still in his Ultimate state. Their have been no statements that he can lose the potential unlock so we assume that it's permanent. The hair and eyes don't matter, since his hair has been altered in his new design and his eyes don't always have to change when he's ultimate. On the matter of turning Super Saiyan, Daizenshuu and Battle of Gods state that Gohan is still capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan + Ultimate form, so that's not a problem.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:33, August 14, 2015 (UTC) No, you don't just "assume" that it's permanent. Battle of Gods, the most canon material we have right now, treats Ultimate as a "transformation", not a permanent state. You can see this by how his features change the first time he powers up in Battle of Gods. His eyes have always changed when he's Ultimate, why wouldn't they in Resurrection 'F'? Daizenshuu states that he's capable of still transforming into a Super Saiyan, but it doesn't say anything about doing it while in his Ultimate form. He doesn't do it in BoG because he transforms *two separate times*, first into Ultimate, and then into a Super Saiyan (only to donate his ki to Goku). Not to mention that the Dokkan cards that accompany the movie don't make any mention of an "Ultimate Super Saiyan", just Super Saiyan. He's quite obviously not turning into a Super Saiyan while he's Ultimate Gohan. Aklieu (talk) 09:35, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Its just your opinion. In original manga and anime, not that new "canon", Gohan NEVER "change" his form to "base state" after Kaioshin ritual. Unlocking potential meaning he's unlocked all of "power-ups" force, he just need to raise energy on top for gaining his full strength, without any special physical changes for that. Unlocked potential - it's literally all his strength. Just like peoples dont needed any kind of form changing to rise up level of ki, so he does. We clearly see it in manga and anime - even after battle or in calm situations, and even when Buu being far from Earth, Gohan still remain the same appearance.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 09:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :We're debating something shown in Resurrection 'F', so therefore Battle of Gods SHOULD be taken into canon, it's literally the direct sequel. Besides you are wrong, I'm looking at both the manga and anime right now - starting in Volume 26, Chapter 320, Page 165 (when the Earth is restored and everyone revived) is drawn completely differently than Gohan from Volume 25 after he gets his potential unleashed and during his fights with Super Buu (spikier hair, fiercer eyes). :It really doesn't make sense for Gohan to be 'Ultimate' at all in Resurrection 'F'. Why didn't Gohan become an "Ultimate Super Saiyan" against Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) or against Beerus? Gohuu (talk) 10:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe all simplier - Ressurection F and BoG doesn't have any sense.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 10:16, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm fine with that. I just don't like misinformation being spread. All accompanying media (advertisements, toys, Dokkan, etc.) advertise Super Saiyan Son Gohan in the film as just that - but whoever is editing the page (Neffyarious? Someone else?) is labeling scenes from the movie, and Dokkan, as "Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan" and "Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate Gohan" when they're without merit. If Gohan became a Super Saiyan in his Ultimate form, it would certainly be a bigger deal, and the fandom would be going crazy. If we want to say that Resurrection 'F' is senseless, then that's fine - but I think it's unfair to claim something that has no evidence like "Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan". ::Gohuu (talk) 10:22, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair. None of new material present the "Ultimate Super Saiyan" form on Gohan, it's true. And just 'bout last - no, he doesn't have any changes in the manga nor in the anime, expect from illusion of bigger cheekbones in some places and more concentrated eyes. Even his hair doesn't change at all. All "changes" its just subjective sight, he doesn't have any after unlocking potential and doesn't change at all when been resurected on Earth and in calm situation. I'm watching on scans from all situations right now and see it clearly (and he have his spiky hair from very begging of Buu saga, at least from first fights in it).--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 10:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Gohan's ultimate state is not a transformation. Ultimate Gohan is just Gohan's with massive power. There is no such thing as Super Saiyan Ultimate or Ultimate Super Saiyan. You two fanboys don't have a clue what you're talking about. Meshack (talk) 13:40, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'm with Meshack, Ultimate just seemed like his potential was unlocked again, and he has access to more power. Any time he powers up he's just stronger now. It's probably not necessary to label him as "Ultimate Super Saiyan". 19:38, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Meshack, I'm arguing AGAINST the "Ultimate Super Saiyan" bs if you would read my posts. And that's completely fine 10x Kamehameha. Can we all mutually agree then that "Super Saiyan" and "Super Saiyan 2" should be removed from the "Potential Unleashed" section, and the "Ultimate Gohan Super Saiyan" and "Ultimate Gohan Super Saiyan 2" portions be removed as well? :Gohuu (talk) 19:37, August 18, 2015 (UTC) The sections you're referring to don't exist. It's just two extra images and some text, which are interesting in my opinion. He looks different when turning Super Saiyan after get his power unlocked. 02:04, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Gohan's Anger I didn't notice anything in the article and I can't recall anything in the series explicitly addressing this. Does Gohan's anger cause his power level to rise spontaneously or is he simply tapping into reserves of Ki that he already has (but can't access because reasons)? Skitts (talk) 20:35, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Probably both. When he was a child, he couldn't control his power well and only powered up to his maximum through anger. 20:53, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I should have been a bit clearer; this might be better explaied by an example. So take Gohan after Old Kai unlocked his potential. Would that Gohan still be able to spontaneously increase his power level through anger? In other words, was the anger just tapping into Ki that was already there, or did it just generat more Ki on the spot? I'm not sure the series addressed this directly (someone please correct me if it did), but I suspect it just tapped into his existing Ki since it referred to Old Kai drawing out his hidden potential. Thanks for any help. Skitts (talk) 20:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) After the Old Kai potential unlock, Gohan's power is fully unlocked, meaning he can use all of his possible power without the need of transforming. He literally reached the roof and can't go any higher than that, so after the unlock potential, anger is a non-factor. 21:09, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll agree with Sandubadear, but add that he only reached his potential for the current time. After not training for years on end leading up to Resurrection F, his Ultimate form has apparently waned, and transforming into a Super Saiyan is needed to get Gohan closer to his maximum potential. 01:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, so the anger was just tapping into what he already had, though I'm not sure about the potential being his roof. I mean, both Krillin and Goku had their potentials unlocked (through different means sure), but they still managed to grow afterward. Regardless, thanks. :-) Edit: Oh never mind, for some reason I thought the Ultra-Divine Water unlocked one's potential (to some extent). Skitts (talk) 16:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::The way I see it (disclaimer: speculation ahead) is that at any given time their body has a peak energy output. For Gohan, it's when he's mad, otherwise he's using less than what his body can do. This is totally separate from training and actually making your body stronger and building up your ki control. 01:48, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Hah, I figured speculation would happen at some point. xD So in your opinion, d'you think even post-Old Kai's ritual, Gohan's anger buff would still work? Skitts (talk) 04:29, September 6, 2015 (UTC) There's no Ultimate Gohan in Resurrection of F. Why does everyone keep saying there is? :Please sign your posts. Old Kai gave Gohan a permanent boost. Gohan stopped training and thus ended up far below his potential again, so yes anger, potential unlocked, and Super Saiyan transformations would all help boost his power when he's out of shape. 18:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Gohan's birthday This wiki has had Gohan's birthday inconsistant for a while now, switching from May 7 to 17 and now 18. As seen in the Cell saga, Gohan's brithday was in the 9-day period until the Cell Games began. According to the FUNimation dub, the Cell Games started "At the dawn of the 17th of May" (which is ironically MY birthday) so Gohan's birthday could not have been the 18th. Gohan's birthday would have to be between May 8th and May 17th. The reason why I didn't say the 10 day period is because Gohan and his father came out on the 1st day. (talk) 21:32, September 12, 2015 (UTC) It could be worth mentioning that according to Dragon Ball Extreme Battle Collection, Gohan has power "surpassing Super Saiyan 3" in his Mystic Form. LuminaireX (talk) 08:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Potential Unleashed Why is the "Potential Unleashed" going going beyond the Buu arc? I mean, that's when his potential released, hence the name of the section. Meshack (talk) 04:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) *We have to cover all aspects of the forms/states that characters display. So if a form gets new information that goes beyond the debut saga then it will be included. In this case, the information on what the combination of Potential Unleashed and Super Saiyan is like - something which was not displayed in the Buu Saga.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :but Gohan isn't "Ultimate" anymore. So, the information is irrelevant Meshack (talk) 04:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) *He's definitely not as strong as he was against Buu, but he is still using his "Potential Unleashed" power - we can see that from how he powers up against Shisami, and how base Gohan is said to be stronger than Piccolo.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Gohan is considerably more powerful than Piccolo still. There's no question about it. It's like with Goku and Vegeta. Everytime, they fight in their base, you always have to add information to Saiyan beyond God. It's Gohan's base form, there's no need to add all of this information. Meshack (talk) 04:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::No you don't, you just have to add any new info about the form that is learned. So in Gohan's case, the information about Potential Unleashed + Super Saiyan needs to be added, as it explains the appearance and added traits. So in the future, if Gohan uses PU+SS we will not include that information, the stuff we have already if enough.--Neffyarious (talk) 05:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Saiyan beyond God and Gohan getting powered up by Guru are permanent changes to the base form that don't need to be noted again. Gohan's "ultimate" power-up is a transformation, like Super Saiyan, that he needs to activate to use. 23:44, December 11, 2015 (UTC) is this article too big? i'm having trouble loading this article it takes a while to load it, to read it and it takes bout a minute to 2 minutes for to load the editing option on it. is this because the article is massive or my slow internet? 0551E80Y (talk) 16:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :The faster your internet, the faster it will load. Also depends on the number of people reading all wikis hosted by whatever server you happen to get that day. The page being long makes it take longer than shorter pages. Everything together determines the loading speed. Have you tried editing just a section at a time instead of the whole page at once? 00:20, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :yeah i have but it still takes ages i guess is just my slow internet then. 0551E80Y (talk) 00:42, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Trivia also side issue meshack has been removing trivia from the article and hasn't left a edit summary explaining why. i put them back up but then he removed it again. so i put it back up again explaining that what he has removed is all trivia worthy this happened a few days ago and now recently he's removed it again. 0551E80Y (talk) 16:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :I put back all but 2. 00:24, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :thank you.0551E80Y (talk) 00:44, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Some of these weren't trivia. That's why they were removed. Meshack (talk) 23:16, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :which ones? and tell that in your edit summary gohan is historically the first non pure blood ssj4 to appear in the franchise that is massive triva even though it happens in a video game the others are fun little details about him and achievements he has done such as the zenkai boost that people find interesting. 0551E80Y (talk) 01:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I just feel awfull for Gohan he starts to warm up to fighting and look at him now a nerdy, weak scholar. I just love how futur Gohan did to himself until he died but I think he should go to the hyperbolic time chamber for once more.